Morra, Potter
by Sarah Navski
Summary: James ama Rachel Wood. Mas depois da sua fama, como vai conseguir a garota? "James, tenho uma idéia que pode fazer você conseguí-la", disse Rose com sua cara de Sonserina. "Nem pensar, Rose" "Deixa de ser medroso, James" . JAMES POV


Eu não vou ser mais uma na sua estante, James. Sinto muito.

Aquela frase ecoava na minha cabeça sem parar.

Rachel Wood era a dona da frase e minha melhor amiga. Sim, minha melhor amiga que eu amava mais que melhor amiga. O problema é que eu nunca havia percebido isso até meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e a vida de todo mundo estava uma bagunça. Exatamente como vinte e seis anos atrás.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam por todos os lugares. E Rachel, sendo filha de uma mãe nascida trouxa, e um pai traidor de sangue, andava apavorada por todos os cantos. E eu, nos anos anteriores, não estava nem aí para a Terceira Guerra que se aproximava. Ficava com todas as garotas que apareciam na minha frente. Até Sonserinas e Lufas, se quer saber.

O pior de tudo é que eu estava, naquele ano, apaixonado, não correspondido, com minha prima favorita (Rosalie Weasley) gostando de um Malfoy e vice-versa, meu irmão Albus sendo melhor amigo dele, Lily minha irmã, de namoro com meu primo Hugo Weasley (irmão de Rose) e todos os Comensais tentando matar Rose. Já que ela era a menina-que-sobreviveu II, apesar de ela olhar feio para qualquer um que dissesse isso. E o olhar dela dava medo, e se dava. Tinha tudo para ser uma Sonserina. E das boas.

Enfim, vamos deixar esse blá-blá-blá de Guerra de lado. Vou contar dos meus problemas (lê-se Rachel Wood), que simplesmente não aceitava de que o fato de eu não ficar com nenhuma garota á três meses era uma façanha impossível e digna de um apaixonado. Meu Merlin, me ajude.

"Rachel, quando eu digo que eu realmente amo você não é mentira"

"Pode não ser, Jay. Eu esperei sete anos por tudo isso. Vendo você namorar e ficar com todas as meninas que apareciam. Como você achava que eu ficava?"

"Mas isso é passado, Rachel. Eu..."

" Não, James. É um passado presente. Se você me ama de verdade, como eu amo você, você vai ter que provar" , ela disse e saiu andando.

COMO? COMO DIABOS EU IA PROVAR QUE EU AMAVA AQUELA GAROTA? Quer saber? É mais fácil o Malfoy virar meu melhor amigo. Quem ela pensava que era? "Ela está certa, James. Você sabe disso" , virei-me e me deparei com Rosalie parada na minha frente.

"Como você sabe disso, Malfoy?" , eu brinquei. Ela riu.

"Porque era o que acontecia. Rachel sempre me procurava nesses anos para se consolar. Ela te amou todo esse tempo, sabia?"

"Mas eu..."

"Quer saber, cabeça de bagre? Tive uma ideia que realmente pode te ajudar" , apelido infeliz que ela me deu no quarto ano dela, e eu no quinto.

"O que sangue ruivo?" , eu a chamava assim por ela ser morena, porém uma Weasley e ter as vezes a cabeça mais esquentada que uma Weasley ruiva.

"Cala a boca, Bagre. Assim vou mudar de idéia"

"Desculpa, ruiva. Fale"

"Você vai fazer uma declaração pra ela"

"Mas eu já fiz, minha querida prima."

"Na frente de todo mundo..."

"Você pirou? Rose, eu não..."

"E isso realmente comprovaria que você ama ela, porque ela sabe que você nunca faria isso na vida..."

"Exatamente, eu NUNCA faria isso"

"Você é um Grifinório ou o quê?"

"Um Grifinório. Muito lindo"

"Cala a boca, Bagre. Estou falando sério, se quer a garota... Faça isso"

"Mas Ruiva, você não está entendendo... Eu tenho..."

"Medo?" , aquilo soou como um deboche.

"Não, sua imbecil! Apenas... ahm... receio... e se ela me... r-r-r-ej...ejei-t-tar? "

"Ela já te rejeitou uma vez garoto. Você aguenta o tranco da segunda"

"Já disse que você deveria estar na Sonserina, menina-que-sobreviveu II?"

"Morra, Potter. E vá para a Lufa-Lufa ser paciente e medroso"

"Vai se catar, Weasley. Quando eu for pra Lufa-Lufa você vai gostar da professora DCAT"

"Vai treinar seu discurso romântico, apaixonado"

"Igualmente" , ela se virou, confusa.

"Sra. Malfoy, estou certo?" , perguntei com o meu melhor sorriso provocador.

"Morra, Potter" , ela riu e saiu.

Eu amo a Rosie. Depois da Rachel, ela é minha melhor amiga. Concerteza, eu sabia me divertir com ela. Agora, preciso me preocupar com essa história de falar em público. "Morra, Potter" . Aquelas palavras não soavam tão ruim aquela hora.


End file.
